


Reapers Inc. (Season 1)

by BrandonJT



Series: Reapers Inc. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, styled as a television show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Death isn't one person, it's many. The American branch of Reapers Incorporated helps souls pass on to the next life, all under the noses of normal people. As they deal with their unique job, they must also manage absurd situations and complex interpersonal relationships.





	1. Episode 1: Reaper 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita is assigned a mentor, and a month earlier, she's recruited by Reapers Incorporated.

A businesswoman is walking through the streets of New York City with a vacant expression on her face. She narrates the scene.

 

::Businesswoman: My name is Anita Muertes.

 

She strolls to the "Historic Funeral Museum", a large brick building. Passing through the doors, she ignores the exhibits and heads to the elevator.  

 

::Anita: Nobody likes their job, but mine is alright.

 

After pressing the up arrow, the elevator doors open and she walks in. Once they close, she pushes the fourth floor button and then the ninth button floor.

 

::Anita: Has good benefits, a nice insurance plan, and you travel a lot. 

 

The elevator travels upwards at high speeds, crossing through a magical barrier. It comes to a stop and the doors open to reveal an average looking office.

 

::Anita: Better than my last one, at least.

 

She enters the office, past a sign that identifies it as the headquarters for the American branch of Reapers Incorporated. 

 

::Anita: My job is claiming souls. 

 

Anita walks over to a desk where a blonde woman in a military uniform is seated. The blonde woman beams at her and she shyly smiles back.

 

::Woman: Annie! Good morning!

 

::Anita: Hey, Belle.

 

::Belle: Mr. Johnson wanted to see you! Should I tell him you're here?

 

::Anita: No need to, I'll just head in.

 

Belle grins and nods. As Anita walks away, she narrates again, a faint blush on her face.

 

::Anita: That's Belle, the office secretary. I kinda have a tiny crush on her. I think she has something going on with him, though...

 

Anita motions to a large man in a jacket and fedora sitting in a chair much too small for him, jotting something down on a notepad.

 

::Anita: That's Will from accounting. He doesn't talk much. 

 

She turns to see a black man in a hideous outfit from the 70s. He's drinking sugar cubes out of a coffee mug, causing Anita to raise an eyebrow in disgust.

 

::Anita: He's Dwayne from reaping, who got me the job. I'm grateful of course, but he's a little...weird.

 

Our lead walks to an office, where the plaque signifies that it belongs to Abe Johnson. She sighs and shakes her head.

 

::Anita: And this is my boss.

 

Anita takes a deep breath and heads into the office.

* * *

Inside the room, we see Abe sitting at his desk. He's a tall, bearded man in a top hat and business suit.

 

::Abe: Anita! Come and sit down.

 

Anita politely sits in front of him, looking up at the wall behind her boss. 

 

::Anita: What is it, Mr. Johnson?

 

There are framed Employee of the Month certificates from 1776-2017 covering the wall, overlapping onto each other. Coincidentally, he holds most of them.

 

::Abe: You're great, Ms. Muertes. You're really animated with our customers, really social. Unlike with your coworkers.

 

::Anita: Thank you, sir?

 

She visibly bites her tongue as the manager puts his hands up on the desk.

 

::Abe: And I think it's wonderful that womenfolk and brown people can hold such a position nowadays.

 

Anita squints her eyes and opens her mouth to say something, but opts to stay silent, clearly used to remarks like this.

 

::Abe: But there are a few tricks you don't know. You've only been with us for a month, it makes sense that you're inexperienced. 

 

She nods and he points out the window to Will. When he sees his boss point to him, he sighs and puts his hand on his head.

 

::Abe: Will over there used to be the best damn reaper in the states. Did you know that? 

 

::Anita: No, sir. He doesn't seem like the talking type.

 

Abe chuckles and nods, standing up. 

 

::Abe: Looks can be deceiving. I want him to train you for the next few weeks, join you on your cases. He can help you out, show you everything you don't know.

 

::Anita: I appreciate the thought, sir, but I don't think I need the help. I've been doing just fine on my own for the past m-

 

He shakes his head and walks over, adjusting the certificates. 

 

::Abe: No need to worry, it'll be great for the both of you. It's good to bond with your coworkers, you'll be stuck with them forever, after all!

 

As he's looking away, she shudders at the thought of it. 

 

::Abe: That's all, Anita. Glad you're up for it!

 

Knowing it's futile to protest, Anita nods and stands up. She rubs her eyes and walks out the door, heading over to Belle's desk.

 

::Belle: Getting a promotion so soon? 

 

This cheers Anita up, causing her to smile slightly.

 

::Anita: I wish. Abe is assigning me to work with Will.

 

Belle puts her hand on her coworker's shoulder and looks up.

 

::Belle: Don't worry, Annie, he's great! I love him so much!

 

Anita's smile turns into a frown as her suspicions are seemingly confirmed. She nods, looking over at him.

 

::Anita: Yeah...thanks. 

 

She walks over and sits down at her desk as Belle seems to wonder what she did wrong. Before she can say anything, Abe comes into the room.

 

::Abe: I would like to announce that I am the Employee of the Month once again. 

 

Accustomed to his shenanigans, the other employees clap while Anita just sighs. 

 

::Abe: Thank you, thank you!

 

She reluctantly follows suit as he bows.

* * *

A caption identifies the time as a month earlier, our location a used car dealership. Anita is an employee there, and she looks miserable as she sips coffee. 

 

::???: Alright, I'm ready to buy!

 

A man walks over to her and her sad expression turns into a charming smile. He hands her a file and she shakes his hand.

 

::Anita: Great, let's go get your car! 

 

She leads him over to the lot, when another customer on a test drive accidentally runs him over in a truck. 

 

::Anita: Oh my God!

 

She gasps and steps back as the driver, who didn't see the accident from the high seat, pulls out into the street.

 

::Anita: Sir, are you okay?!

 

Anita looks down and then away, the man dead. Suddenly, Dwayne appears out of a portal and the man's soul leaves his body. 

 

::Anita: W-What the hell?

 

She freezes, in disbelief that this is happening, and he turns to see her. He sighs and shakes his head.

 

::Dwayne: Left my cloak at the office, I knew I forgot something! 

 

The soul looks terrified as he sees his own corpse and frantically turns to Anita. Dwayne reaches for something in his pocket, when the soul speaks up.

 

::Soul: What's happening?! Help me!

 

::Dwayne: Sir, it's going to be alright-

 

The soul ignores Dwayne and floats over to her.

 

::Soul: You! I'm s-scared, I don't know what's going on!

 

::Anita: I...I...umm...

 

Anita takes a deep breath as people crowd around the scene. Clueless on what to do, she instinctually takes up her saleswoman persona.

 

::Anita: You're going to be okay, sir. This is...this is a good thing. 

 

Dwayne decides to let it play out as the crowd watches in awe. 

 

::Soul: What do you mean?! I'm dead! That seems bad to me!

 

Anita smiles softly and shakes her head.

 

::Anita: Death is just a new beginning. What comes after is...beautiful. 

 

This seems to calm the soul down slightly.

 

::Soul: H-How do you know? 

 

::Anita: No one does. But that's kind of beautiful, right? It's a mystery, it could be anything. You just have to seek it.

 

He slowly nods and she points to Dwayne, who gets out his scythe. The soul closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

::Soul: I think...I think I'm ready...

 

Dwayne nods and reaches out his scythe, touching the soul with it. This causes the spirit to fade away.

 

::Anita:...W-What just happened?!

 

As Anita gets back to normal, Dwayne looks impressed. 

 

::Dwayne: You find talent in the most unexpected of places.

 

Before she can say something, he touches her shoulder, causing her to teleport away. 

 

::Dwayne: Thank you for watching, ladies and gentlemen. 

 

He then takes a vial of purple liquid out of his pocket and drops it, causing smoke to envelop the crowd. When it clears, he's gone.

 

::Anita: Where am I?!

 

She opens her eyes to find herself in Abe's office, as he looks up to see her. He smiles at her.

 

::Abe: Maria from accounting, right? 

 

::Anita: What? No!

 

::Abe: Cocina?

 

::Anita: That's the name of a restaurant!

 

In the middle of their conversation, Dwayne teleports inside the office. Anita crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

 

::Anita: What the hell am I doing here?! What just happened?!

 

::Abe: Excuse me, I think I might be confused. Dwayne, why is she here?

 

The reaper smiles and shrugs.

 

::Dwayne: Sometimes you just gotta follow the groove.

 

Abe makes a noise of understanding and nods, as if that explains everything. 

 

::Abe: I'll take care of this, Mr. White.

 

Dwayne excuses himself from the office and the manager motions for her to sit down.

 

::Abe: Have a seat, Miss...?

 

::Anita:...Muertes. Anita Muertes. 

 

With no other option, she seats herself in front of him. Abe raises an eyebrow.

 

::Abe: We only bring outsiders into the office if they have real talent. If they can be recruited.

 

::Anita: Where even am I? Who are you?

 

Abe grins and points out the window of his office to the company sign.

 

::Abe: I'm Abraham Johnson, and this is Reapers Incorporated! We claim souls so you don't have to. Established...a long time ago. But the American branch is from 1776.

 

Anita raises an eyebrow and scratches the back of her neck.

 

::Anita: So...so you guys claim souls? Like the Grim Reaper? There's more than one reaper?

 

Abe chuckles and nods.

 

::Abe: Think about all the death in the world, how could Death handle that alone? That's why he founded Reapers Inc., we bring peace to souls so we can take them to the afterlife. 

 

::Anita: So that's what I helped do? I calmed down the...ghost so he could touch it with his scythe. 

 

Abe seems intrigued as he leans back in his chair.

 

::Abe: You claimed a soul with no training or experience? Remarkable!

 

::Anita: I guess so...I'm kind of awkward around people, but I can sell something. I've always been able to.

 

He nods and writes something down on a file. She peeks down at it as he puts the paper away.

 

::Abe: We usually recruit employees on purpose, how did this happen?

 

::Anita: He, uh, said something about leaving his cloak here...

 

Abe chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

 

::Abe: Classic Dwayne. Our cloaks are what allow us to reap souls without being detected.

 

::Anita: What happens if you get caught?

 

The boss grabs one of the vials out of his desk and holds it up.

 

::Abe: These babies are called Animi. They allow us to alter the memories of witnesses, keeping the business secret. Imagine if this whole thing got out, people would go crazy!

 

He gets out one of the scythes and swings it around recklessly. Anita yelps and ducks as he laughs.

 

::Abe: People are afraid of these things, but they're hardly dangerous. They allow us reapers to teleport our customers to their final destination, so to speak.

 

Anita cautiously raises her head and nods. Abe grins.

 

::Abe: That kind of talent can't be wasted. I want you on our team.

 

::Anita: Umm...

 

Abe pulls out a brochure from his seemingly bottomless drawer and hands it to her. She flips through it.

 

::Abe: A career at Reapers Inc. guarantees you'll be taken care of financially, you'll have the very best insurance, and you get to travel across the country. Whenever you want! Not to mention biological immortality.

 

Although still shocked from everything that happened, these benefits seem to make her think it over. She puts her hand on her chin.

 

::Anita: I mean...I'm miserable at my current job. I have nothing to lose, even though I'm still processing all of...this. I guess the answer is yes.

 

::Abe: Swell!

 

Abe shakes her hand roughly and she looks amused.

 

::Anita: Swell?

 

::Abe: You'll have to excuse me, as good as I look, I'm from the 1770s. I don't get out of the office much. Last time was...the 1940s?

 

::Anita: Ohhh, the whole biological immortality thing.

 

He nods and they both stand up. She sighs and looks around.

 

::Anita: What next? 

 

::Abe: Let me introduce you to your coworkers! 

 

Abe enthusiastically swings open the door, slamming it against the wall. This causes Anita to jump a little.

 

::Abe: Everyone, meet our newest reaper, Anita Muertes!

 

Anita shyly waves, clearly not used to being the center of attention in such a large crowd. They all look up at her and grunt ambivalently, except Belle who waves at her with a smile.

 

::Anita: Uh, hi.

 

::Abe: Let me introduce you to our core team.

 

Everyone stands up and Abe shakes his head.

 

::Abe: I said the core team.

 

They all sit down except for Dwayne, Belle, and a man.

 

::Abe: You can sit down, Kevin.

 

Kevin frowns and nods, seating himself. Abe points to Will and he sighs.

 

::Abe: Come on up, Willie!

 

Will grunts, slowly standing up. They all walk over to Anita, Belle first.

 

::Belle: So nice to meet you! I'm Belle Donna, office secretary. If you ever need help, you can come to me. Or we can just talk!

 

The blonde shakes her hand excitedly and Anita stares at her, stuttering.

 

::Anita: U-Uh, umm, I, well, I m-might take you up on that...

 

::Abe: Former army nurse in World War II. We have a few American heroes here, myself included...

 

Abe smugly grins as none of them seem especially interested in his antics. He turns Anita towards Will, who towers above her. She looks up at him, his expression menacing.

 

::Will: Hello. I'm Will. Will Washington.

 

::Abe: Willie here is in accounting, they tally up our souls, record stats, make sure everyone's doing their job. He used to be a policeman in the-

 

Will grumbles, his fedora hiding his eyes.

 

::Will: Private detective.

 

::Abe: Close enough! He's from the 1930s, we're great pals. Right, Will-O?

 

The accountant silently walks back to his desk, Abe smiling at him as Dwayne steps up.

 

::Dwayne: Fresh blood is good for the body and the soul, y'know?

 

::Abe: Dwayne is one of our top reapers! He's from the-

 

::Anita: Seventies.

 

::Abe: How could you guess?

 

::Anita: Woman's intuition.

 

Abe nods, taking her sarcasm completely seriously, before patting his coworker on the back. As they resume work, the boss pushes a massive contract onto her in one hand and a pen in the other.

 

::Abe: You start tomorrow! Drop this off with Belle once you finish.

 

He walks back to his office as she stands there, adjusting to everything that happened. Optimistic about the future, Anita smiles slightly.

* * *

Back in the present, Anita steps outside the building's back door and sits on the stairs alone. She groans and puts her hand on her face.

 

::Anita: What am I going to do?

 

Coincidentally, Will also steps outside. He quietly steps past her onto the sidewalk and takes a cigarette out of his shirt pocket, before lighting it with the lighter in his pants pocket.

 

::Will: You smoke?

 

::Anita: I quit. Don't wanna die from cancer.

 

He shakes his head and hands her one before lighting it.

 

::Will: Reapers don't get sick. I've been doing this since I joined.

 

She shrugs and takes a puff of the cigarette, the two smoking in silence. She rubs her eyes and sighs.

 

::Anita: I thought this would be better, but it's shaping up to be just as bad. Our boss is crazy, and no offense, but there's no way in hell I can do my job with you breathing down my neck.

 

::Will: None taken. But I'm not much of a neck breather. I'll let you do your job, just point out some tips whenever I can. I don't like doing this any more than you do.

 

Anita lets out a sigh and holds the cigarette near her face. He looks down at his new protégé, raising an eyebrow.

 

::Will: What else is botherin' you?

 

::Anita: I...I found someone I really like. She's kind and patient and supportive, but someone's already taken her. And who am I kidding, even if they didn't, I wouldn't ever have the courage to tell her!

 

Will sits down a few steps above her and puts his cigarette out on the concrete.

 

::Will: Belle?

 

She cautiously looks back at him, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

 

::Anita: I would never get in the way of what you two have, I swear!

 

He chuckles and shakes his head as she looks confused.

 

::Will: No, no, you've got it wrong. Belle's like a sister to me, we've known each other for 70 years. She ain't into joes.

 

Surprised, Anita stammers and blushes a dark red.

 

::Anita: O-Oh, guess I shouldn't have assumed, huh?

 

Will shrugs and stands up, turning to go back to work.

 

::Will: We all make mistakes.

 

He opens the door, but she says something before he can go through it.

 

::Anita: Hey, will you-

 

Already knowing what she's going to say, he waves it away.

 

::Will: Your secret's safe with me.

 

A smile appears on the corners of her lips as he enters the building. She narrates over this scene.

 

::Anita: Maybe this'll turn out alright...Will is surprisingly nice, and I can deal with Abe. But I have to do something first.

 

It then cuts to her walking back into the office and approaching the secretary. Belle is happy to see her, but clearly concerned.

 

::Belle: Annie, I don't know what I did wrong, but-

 

Anita smiles and shakes her head, interrupting her crush.

 

::Anita: You didn't do anything wrong, Belle. I...I got upset about something and acted cold towards you. That wasn't right and I'm sorry.

 

Belle tilts her head and grins, squeezing her friend's hand.

 

::Belle: Aww, it's no big deal. It's almost lunchtime, wanna go grab something?

 

The reaper almost instantly nods, blushing lightly at her offer.

 

::Anita: Uh...yeah, yeah, that sounds nice.

 

Belle stands up from her desk, the two talking indistinctly as they walk away from the hustle and bustle of the office. The episode ends with a line of narration.

 

::Anita: What I said wasn't true. I like my job.

 

The scene focuses on the Reapers Inc. sign before cutting to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know you're probably used to my "Agent Carter" fics if you know me at all, but I also write original fiction.
> 
> This particular work is my attempt at writing something like a show, taking inspiration from both works of fantasy and silly sitcoms like "The Office".
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please comment and stick around for more "episodes". And if you're interested, my wonderfully talented friend drew the cast and a character from an upcoming episode here:
> 
> -Anita & Belle: http://sta.sh/02bcn3d6ojir
> 
> -The Rest: http://sta.sh/01mhg1kwu313


	2. Episode 2: This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After it gets out that someone is dating an employee from Warlords Inc., the employees have different reactions.

 

Anita walks into the office, looking unusually cheerful. Over by the coffee machine, Abe, Dwayne, Will, and Belle are talking. She decides to join them.

 

::Anita: Ready to reap some souls, guys?

 

Will grunts and Dwayne smirks, nodding. Abe raises his mug, which reads "World's Best Reaper", and Belle grins.

 

::Belle: You're in a good mood, Annie!

 

The new reaper smiles warmly and nods. Abe drinks his coffee, which is completely black, while Dwayne fills his cup with cream alone.

 

::Abe: Our cloaks came back, they're all fresh and washed. They used pumpkin spice scent. My favorite.

 

They all look away and stick out their tongues, disgusted, as the manager is oblivious to the opinions of his employees.

 

::Anita: Can't get caught by the muggles, right?

 

Everyone else looks confused at her joke as Anita raises one eyebrow.

 

::Anita: Harry Potter?

 

They all squint their eyes and she sighs.

 

::Anita: Nevermind.

 

Belle sips her hot drink and twinkles at her friend.

 

::Belle: What's got you so keen?

 

::Anita: Oh, I just heard that Maria in accounting is dating someone from Warlords Incorporated, I love roman-

 

Abe gasps, loudly and dramatically, before clutching his chest. Dwayne sighs and shakes his head, holding it down low as if he was disappointed. Will groans and rubs his head as Belle looks nervous, Anita simply being confused.

 

::Abe: We've been BETRAYED!

 

Anita, baffled, begins to say something when Abe stampedes towards his office, spilling his coffee all over the carpet. He shouts something from inside his office.

 

::Abe: Will you clean that up, Belle?!

 

::Belle: Yes, sir.

 

The secretary nods slowly, walking over to her desk to get the cleaning supplies. Head hung low, Dwayne walks away and Will rolls his eyes, slowly making his way to his desk. Anita stands there, speechless, and narrates the scene.

 

::Anita: This is why I should never be happy.

 

She fixes herself a mug of coffee while Belle scrubs the floor clean.

* * *

Inside his office, Abe is making a sign on his typewriter. He narrows his eyes and peers out through the blinds at his employees, before narrating over the scene.

 

::Abe: Death isn't the only horseman, of course. There's also War, Famine, Pestilence, Betraying Your Company...

 

He takes out the paper and looks down at it, smiling to himself and nodding slowly. The camera pans over to show that it reads "BRING YOUR PARTNER TO WORK PARTY".

 

::Abe: Maybe not the last one, but it's just as evil...cold hearted...villainous...

 

The scene cuts to show a skeleton in a business suit, a shadowy figure in armor, a cloaked figure with a firey head, and a mass of black goop in a lab coat.

 

::Abe: They founded their own companies, but Death did it first. And best. Those other companies just cause trouble for us. We help people, we're the clean-up crew. They make all the messes.

 

Someone knocks on the door, but he ignores it, examining his poster.

 

::Abe: No one ever talks about all the problems they cause, but us reapers? We always get stereotyped as dark and terrifying. Now I understand what Dwayne went through.

 

He stands up and looks at Dwayne, who's playing paper football at his desk. Abe sighs and frowns before walking over to open the door, where Will is standing.

 

::Abe: Will! Willie! Will-O! My main man, my best friend, my buddy, my pal!

 

The manager grins and hugs his employee, who looks anguished. Will gently pushes Abe away, as the boss reaches for his poster.

 

::Abe: I'm hosting a soiree!

 

He raises the sign up and the former detective squints, trying to read the tiny text beneath the giant letters. Abe gets a magnifying glass out from his cabinet and uses it to reveal the fine print.

 

::Will: Associates of Warlords Incorporated, Carriers Incorporated, and Destroyers Incorporated are not welcome...

 

Will sighs and puts his hand over his face, shaking his head slowly. Abe shrugs and clears his throat, stepping back.

 

::Will: Does this have to do with Maria?

 

::Abe: No, no! Pure coincidence.

 

::Will: Abe, I'm going to be honest with you, this is stupid.

 

He nervously laughs and crumples up the paper, throwing it into the trash bin.

 

::Abe: It was just a joke! I wouldn't really do that!

 

The accountant rubs his head and groans.

 

::Will: Look, Abe, I really don't care about Maria or this situation or what you do. But when you get like this, everyone suffers. Especially my friend Belle, who has to clean your messes up.

 

Abe solemnly nods, seeming to actually care about what the experienced employee has to say.

 

::Abe: You're right, Will. I'm going to make Maria realize the injustice she's committed against the office and be done with it.

 

Realizing it's impossible to reason with his boss, Will sighs deeply and walks away as Abe shouts at him.

 

::Abe: Who would you bring to that party anyways?!

 

He closes the door on the manager without answering, causing Abe to run over to the blinds to look out at him.

* * *

The clock shows that the time is 12:15 PM, the day at it's busiest. A woman is talking with Belle, when Abe walks by and puts his hand on her shoulder.

 

::Abe: Maria, can we talk in my office?

 

Maria raises an eyebrow but nods, following him. She looks back at the secretary, who seems sorry for her coworker as she shakes her head. This visibly worries the accountant.

 

::Maria: Sir, what is this ab-

 

::Abe: Shh, don't worry.

 

She looks even more concerned as they walk into his office. Abe seats himself and motions for Maria to do the same, with her reluctantly complying.

 

::Abe: It's come to my attention that you're in a romantic relationship with someone from Warlords Incorporated.

 

Maria sighs and rubs her forehead.

 

::Maria: Who told you?

 

They both look out at the office as Anita mouths "I'm so sorry". Abe clears his throat.

 

::Abe: That doesn't matter. As you can see, this kind of betrayal has a serious effect on morale.

 

Maria turns around again to see that everyone is working as normal. Abe shakes his head and walks over, shutting the blinds.

 

::Abe: Nevermind them. The point is, something's gotta go. Either your relationship...or you.

 

She narrows her eyes and shakes her head, clearly upset.

 

::Maria: I have put up with a lot! The slurs, the mistakes, the casual sexism! I thought it was just because you weren't from this time, but this is just a cruel thing to do! I'm calling corporate over this!

 

The accountant slams her fist down on his desk, causing him to jump a little, before standing up and storming out of the office. He timidly stands up and opens the blinds.

 

::Abe: That...didn't go as well as I planned.

 

Maria stomps her way to her desk, when Anita walks in front of her. She's visibly apologetic as she puts her hands up.

 

::Anita: Listen, Maria, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-

 

::Maria: No, it's not your fault. He's crazy!

 

Anita looks around to make sure that he's not there before nodding.

 

::Anita: Let me take you out for coffee, I feel awful about this...

 

She smiles and nods, before looking over at her desk.

 

::Maria: That sounds nice, lemme just make a call first.

 

They go their separate ways as Anita strolls over to Belle's desk. The secretary looks tired and frustrated, but her face lights up when she sees her coworker.

 

::Belle: Annie! Today's been rough...

 

She bites her bottom lip and nods slowly before smiling slightly and looking back at Maria.

 

::Anita: I offered to take her out for coffee to make up for my mistake, would...are you interested in coming?

 

Belle blushes and grins.

 

::Belle: I'd love to! But...I'm really busy. You know how he is when he gets like this.

 

Anita loses her smile for a moment before it comes back to her face.

 

::Anita: Well...good luck, Belle.

 

The secretary nods and smiles softly as Anita walks off to get coffee alongside Maria, who catches up with her. The scene cuts to them inside a small coffee house.

 

::Maria: Abe, right?

 

Anita groans and nods, putting her hand on her forehead. The barista serves them their drinks and Maria rolls her eyes before sipping her beverage.

 

::Anita: He really seems to mean well. Most of the time, at least.

 

Maria raises an eyebrow and frowns, setting her cup down on the table.

 

::Maria: You don't seem like the type to play devil's advocate.

 

The reaper shrugs and takes a drink.

 

::Anita: I'm not, really. But I would've been stuck in a dead-end job if not for his offer.

 

She nods, her expression showing that she finds that reasonable.

 

::Maria: Regardless of his intentions, this is just a plain shitty thing to do.

 

::Anita: Can't argue with you there.

 

The accountant looks over at the barista and smiles softly.

 

::Maria: What do you think of him?

 

Anita turns to see the barista talking with his coworkers. He's a tall, dark-haired man with a light stubble and a nice smile.

 

::Anita: He's...well, uh, he's cute.

 

Maria giggles and grins.

 

::Maria: You should talk to him.

 

She scoffs and shakes her head.

 

::Anita: I'm not a talker. And there's...someone I like.

 

The woman opposite of her cocks her head to side.

 

::Maria: Someone you like? Someone who likes you too?

 

Embarrassed, Anita shyly looks around.

 

::Anita: Probably the former, to be honest...

 

She exhales wistfully and looks out the window before turning back to Anita.

 

::Maria: Listen, I spent a lot of time chasing someone before I ended up in the relationship I'm in now. Don't waste your time on something that won't happen.

 

Anita slowly nods and looks back at the cute barista.

 

::Anita: Yeah...maybe you're right.

 

They sit there in comfortable silence as the scene ends.

* * *

Abe is sitting in his office, his feet up on the desk as he tries to successfully throw a piece of crumpled up paper into the trash bin. This is to no avail.

 

::Abe: Hmm...

 

As he's messing around, his 1930s era telephone rings. He answers it to hear a cheerful voice on the other side.

 

::Caller: Abe, my boy!

 

The manager's face lights up as we see the perspective of the caller. He's a skeleton in a Hawaiian shirt and short shorts, sitting in front of a beach and sipping a piña colada.

 

::Abe: Death! Mr. Death! It's so good to hear from you, where are you?

 

Death chuckles and reclines in his beach chair.

 

::Death: Enjoying a vacation. You know how stressful work can be.

 

Abe nods and smiles, putting his hand on his chin.

 

::Abe: Ha, you know it, sir. Last time, I went to Jamaica in the 30s, things got crazy. Too bad so many of those damn limeys were there.

 

The CEO briefly chuckles before his face turns completely serious.

 

::Death: Listen, Abey, I got a little call from human resources. You know how I hate to be interrupted when I'm relaxing.

 

Worried that he's in trouble, Abe stutters an answer out.

 

::Abe: U-Uh, yes, sir. So sorry about that.

 

He waves it away and throws his glass into the ocean, an assistant rushing to get him another one.

 

::Death: No problem. Listen, it's not against policy to date members of the other companies. And I'm good friends with all of their heads.

 

On the same beach, War and Pestilence are playing volleyball while Famine burns down a coconut tree for fun.

 

::Death: But, your branch has one of the best success rates in the company. I like you, you've got potential. So if you wanna fire the girl, fire her. Not like she can hire a lawyer to fight us.

 

Death laughs uproariously and Abe nervously joins in, looking out to see Maria still hard at work, even as her job is on the line. He slowly stops laughing and frowns.

 

::Abe: Yeah...thank you, sir. I'll take care of it.

 

His boss nods and hangs up, throwing his phone into the sand. Death whistles and points to the phone.

 

::Death: Fetch!

 

The assistant reluctantly nods and runs over to retrieve it, clearly exhausted. Back in the office, Abe takes a deep breath and sets the phone down, standing up.

 

::Abe: It's time to do the right thing.

 

The manager walks out of his office and over to Maria. She looks up at him, an unamused expression on her face.

 

::Maria: So?

 

He extends a hand and she seems confused.

 

::Abe: I...I'm sorry. I know I have a lot of ideas about the world, and some of them aren't always right. You have your job...and a raise.

 

Abe hangs his head low, clearly ashamed. Everyone looks shocked that he would admit to being wrong, but she just smiles and shakes his hand.

 

::Maria: Apology accepted.

 

The scene cuts back to his office, as he seems proud of himself. Taking a jar out from beneath his desk, we see that it's labeled "STUPID" and is full of quarters. Abe drops a quarter into the jar before putting it away, narrating over the scene.

 

::Abe: Being right isn't always what matters.

 

Several scenes are shown, as we see that he puts a quarter in the jar every time he offends someone or has a bad idea.

 

::Abe: Sometimes you need to admit you're wrong...

 

As Belle finishes up with her work, she looks over at Anita to see that she's busy talking with someone on the phone.

 

::Anita: Yeah, I can meet you tonight. I didn't think you'd want coffee.

 

::Abe: And make a change.

 

She grins and laughs as the secretary watches her and smiles sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was glad to post this episode, now I feel like the first wasn't just a fluke. That "stupid jar" idea came from one of my friends, by the way.
> 
> As far as Death, that's not the last time you'll see him...


	3. Episode 3: Death Takes a Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death unexpectedly visits the office, catching the employees off-guard with his obnoxious personality.

The episode opens on Anita walking down the sidewalk, the barista next to her. She has her arm around his, and they're both drinking hot coffee.  
  
::Barista: He really said that?!  
  
::Anita: Well, he's not really from here, Charlie.  
  
Charlie raises an eyebrow as he looks down at her. She shrugs with a small smile on her face.  
  
::Charlie: I don't know anywhere where that would be appropriate.  
  
::Anita: There are some pretty weird places in the world...  
  
Before he can reply, they arrive at the Historic Funeral Museum. She gets up on her toes to kiss his cheek as he smirks.  
  
::Charlie: This is where you work? It seems a little morbid.  
  
::Anita: At least I don't have people telling me I got their orders wrong all day.  
  
He chuckles and kisses her forehead as they unhook their arms. She hurries over to the doors as he waves at her happily.  
  
::Charlie: Have a good day, Annie!  
  
With a skip in her step, she walks through the door and nods, a grin on her face. She speaks over the scene.  
  
::Anita: Charlie and I have been dating for a little bit now...it's going well. I'm happy.  
  
Smiling, Anita pushes the up button on the elevator before her coworker Kevin storms out of it, tears running down his face.  
  
::Kevin: I haven't been invited for the last time!  
  
The reaper raises her eyebrow and slowly steps into the elevator, pressing level four before level nine. The doors close and she scratches her head.  
  
::Anita: What's his problem?  
  
She shrugs it off as the elevator arrives on her floor. Stepping out of the elevator, she walks down the hall to see Abe hurrying around the office with a stack of papers in his arms.  
  
::Anita: Abe? Are you okay?  
  
He nods and grins, handing her one of the papers. Anita looks down at it to see a letter, and she looks back up at her boss.  
  
::Anita: Sir, what are these for?  
  
Anita's expression becomes one of concern as she sees the excitement in his eyes.  
  
::Abe: It's been exactly 80 years since I recruited Will to work for us! I'm throwing a little party, just a few of his close friends. Since you're his new protege, I figured you could join us!  
  
The reaper looks over to see Will hiding under his desk, rubbing his temples, before she turns her attention back to the manager. He has an incredibly goofy grin on his face.  
  
::Anita: If I'm free, I'll come.  
  
Abe squeals in excitement and fervently nods, walking away. She discreetly crumples the formal invitation and tosses it into the trash bin next to her desk.  
  
::Anita: Why can't I just say no to him?  
  
Belle grins over at her and she returns the smile, strolling over to the secretary's desk. The reaper puts her elbows up on her friend's desk and she leans in.  
  
::Belle: Are you coming to William's party?  
  
She shakes her head and this surprises Belle, who sits back in her chair and narrows her eyebrows. Having never seen the secretary upset before, she takes a step backwards.  
  
::Anita: I have a date with Charlie, alright?  
  
The secretary crosses her arms defensively.  
  
::Belle: He's been working here for eighty years and he's one of my closest friends.  
  
Shocked by the hostile tone in her voice, Anita scoffs.  
  
::Anita: You know Will doesn't like that kinda stuff anyways! Aren't you happy for me?  
  
Belle's face goes red as she stammers out an answer.  
  
::Belle: Of course I am!  
  
Before they can argue anymore, Death steps into the office, in a black business suit with a rainbow tie on. He grins and spreads his arms wide.  
  
::Death: Here's Death!  
  
They turn to him, surprised, as Will peeks out from underneath his desk, Dwayne chokes on his coffee, and Abe drops the papers on the ground.

* * *

Death slides over to Belle's desk, knocking Anita out of the way as if she doesn't exist. He smiles down at the secretary as she looks nervous.  
  
::Death: Eliza!  
  
::Belle: Hello, Mr. Death-  
  
::Death: Shh!  
  
They all silence themselves as Death slowly looks around the office as if he hears something they don't. He takes a deep breath before looking back at her.  
  
::Death: Do fifty jumping jacks.  
  
Belle sighs and stands up from her desk, doing jumping jacks. Baffled, Anita looks up at her friend.  
  
::Anita: Is he always like this?  
  
She begins to answer, but remembers that they're in the middle of a fight, so she turns away and continues with the exercise.  
  
::Belle: Why do you care?  
  
The reaper groans, but they're interrupted once more by Death walking over to Dwayne. The founder strokes his chin with his bony fingers before doing an elaborate handshake with Dwayne.  
  
::Death: My man!  
  
::Dwayne: Stay cool.  
  
They both nod as Will looks baffled, scratching his head and talking to himself.  
  
::Will: They've never even met before...  
  
Death then makes his way over to Abe, and the manager tightly hugs his boss. Death hugs him back for a few seconds before backing up and raising an eyebrow.  
  
::Death: Few seconds too long, Abe.  
  
::Abe: Understood, sir. How are you? What made you stop by?  
  
Abe grins and his boss sits down on an employee's desk, knocking their stuff onto the ground and shrugging. Anita gets up and brushes herself off.  
  
::Death: As you know, I'm taking a well-earned vacation. I decided to stop by my favorite branch.  
  
::Abe: I thought your favorite branch was in Japan?  
  
::Death: Don't worry about it.  
  
Death waves the question away and gets up, taking an invitation off the ground and reading it. He nods slowly and hands it back to Abe.  
  
::Death: A party? I might stop by.  
  
Every employee collectively shudders except for Abe, who beams and nods excitedly.  
  
::Abe: That'd be great!  
  
Will sighs loudly and rubs his temples. This catches Death's attention, who walks over to the accountant, fascinated.  
  
::Death: Do a lap around the office.  
  
::Will: No.  
  
Unintimidated by the big boss, Will looks at Death with a stone-faced expression. Death responds with an ambivalent shrug and walks away as Belle finally finishes the jumping jacks, sitting down in her chair sweaty and exhausted. Anita stares at Will, her eyes squinted.  
  
::Anita: Will said no to Death, and Death listened!  
  
The secretary nods and breathes heavily. Anita stares at her friend for a second before clearing her throat and looking away.  
  
::Anita: I know we're having an argument right now, but we have to get Will to talk some sense into Death. Nobody's going to be happy if this goes on.  
  
Belle thinks it over and nods in agreement, standing up from her chair. They walk over to Will as Anita cocks her head to the side.  
  
::Anita: Why did he just ignore me?  
  
::Belle: I...I don't know.  
  
They arrive at Will's desk as he stands up and walks to the break room.

* * *

 

After he notices them following him, he turns back and raises one eyebrow.  
  
::Will: Whatever the question is, the answer is no.  
  
Will pushes the door open and they walk into the break room alongside him. He fills a cup with water as Belle does her best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
::Will: Alright, what is it?  
  
::Belle: William, we need a favor, and I know you've already done so much for m-  
  
::Anita: Can you tell Death off?  
  
Belle glares over at her friend and Will grunts.  
  
::Belle: Well, that's certainly a way to put it.  
  
Will shakes his head and downs the cup of water.  
  
::Will: No. I keep to myself, I do my job. This job is all I have, and I'm not risking it just for that.  
  
The secretary takes no for an answer and begins walking away, but Anita speaks up.  
  
::Anita: Why are you so shut off?  
  
Belle's expression softens and she puts a hand on the reaper's shoulder.  
  
::Belle: Annie, that's a sore spot-  
  
::Will: No.  
  
Belle's eyes go wide as Will sighs and sits down at one of the tables. Anita sits across from him, and Belle sits in the chair between them.  
  
::Will: Anita's damn good at her job. Everyone else here knows, and I got a feeling she's not going away either. I'd rather tell my story than have it told for me.  
  
The secretary nods and Anita raises an eyebrow as Will sighs and sits back in the chair.  
  
::Will: I started as a reaper in 1937. You know that.  
  
A flashback shows Will comforting a soul as he speaks over the scene.  
  
::Will: A lotta time passed. I dunno how much anymore, but I was alright at doing what I did. I was...happy.  
  
In the 1960s, Will is talking to a blonde woman and smiling.  
  
::Will: I met a dame. I was stupid and naive and I fell in love with her. We started going steady.  
  
We see the former reaper showering his girlfriend with gifts.  
  
::Will: When you love somebody, you can't see what's right in front of you.  
  
Belle, looking worried, is telling Will something, but he's clearly ignoring her.  
  
::Will: Belle could see it. Tried to tell me that the woman was just using me for cash and whatever else. I wouldn't listen.  
  
On his knees, Will is shown proposing to the woman, who happily accepts.  
  
::Will: I trusted this gal enough to tell her about me, tell her about the company.  
  
The woman looks shocked as she listens, but something seems to click in her mind.  
  
::Will: She found a way to make big bucks. Expose the company and go down in history as the genius who uncovered the secrets behind death.  
  
As the woman spills the information to a group of people, we see reaper upon reaper enter the building, clutching bottles of Animi in hand. Will simply watches, heartbroken.  
  
::Will: It required a lot of tact and hard work to control that damage before it could spread.  
  
Abe sadly tells Will something as the grizzled man stands in front of him.  
  
::Will: Death wanted me out of the company for that mistake. I couldn't blame him. But...Abe kept me on as an accountant. For all he says and does, he gave me a purpose. A reason to keep going.  
  
Back in the break room, Will wistfully looks out and Belle puts her hand on his. Anita seems to understand why Will is so cold and distant as she stands up.  
  
::Anita: I understand. This isn't worth losing anything over.  
  
Belle follows behind her and smiles at Will, proud of him for opening up to Anita. They leave the break room as the accountant just sits there, deep in thought.

* * *

As Will is sitting there, Death walks into the break room and raids the fridge, taking some yogurt and peeling off the sticky note on it before throwing that into the trash bin.  
  
::Death: Why did you say no to me?  
  
::Will: Hmm?  
  
Will looks up, snapped out of his thoughts. Death takes a plastic spoon and seats himself, eating the yogurt as he shrugs.  
  
::Will: Well...  
  
The account's eyes turn to the door and then to the clearly miserable employees who are tired of Death's ridiculous demands.  
  
::Will: I...  
  
Death motions for Will to continue as he takes a deep breath and turns to the company's founder.  
  
::Will: You can't just treat people like that. Especially people who are working for you, putting their lives into doing this work.  
  
Intrigued by Will standing up to him, the skeleton puts his chin on his fist.  
  
::Will: These are good people. They fight.  
  
We see Belle sadly looking over at Anita's empty desk.  
  
::Will: They make mistakes.  
  
Abe picks his invitations off the floor.  
  
::Will: But they have good hearts. They care about what they're doing. They don't deserve to be pushed around and treated like servants.  
  
Death slowly nods, squinting as he processes what Will's saying. Still having not opened the yogurt yet, Death stands up, puts the name back on it, and returns it to the fridge.  
  
::Death: Hmm...I guess you're right. No one ever says "no" to me. No one ever has. I guess I've spent so much time running things that I forgot how to treat people.  
  
He pats Will on the back and walks over the door, as the accountant raises an eyebrow.  
  
::Death: You people do good work here. Keep it up.  
  
The owner leaves the room and Will sighs, getting up.  
  
::Will: I guess I forgot how to treat people too.  
  
The scene cuts to Will's party inside the break room during the evening. Belle looks around and smiles at him.  
  
::Belle: Where's Mr. Death?  
  
Will clears his throat and sips a red cup full of fruit punch.  
  
::Will: I talked to him.  
  
She raises her eyebrows, surprised.  
  
::Belle: Really? But what about-  
  
::Will: Anita was right. I'm tired of shutting myself off from people.  
  
Belle grins and softly pats his shoulder.  
  
::Belle: I'm really proud of you!  
  
A small smile comes onto Will's face and he grunts a reply.  
  
::Will: It was nothing. Where's Anita anyways?  
  
The secretary briefly looks down before resuming her normal happy demeanor.  
  
::Belle: Oh, she's on a date.  
  
::Will: Really?  
  
He looks curious and she nods to confirm this. Will shrugs and looks out at the window.  
  
::Will: I'm happy for her.  
  
Belle also turns her gaze towards the window and she puts her hand on her cheek.  
  
::Belle: Me too...  
  
Meanwhile at Anita's date, she and Charlie are at a nice outdoors restaurant.  
  
::Anita: I have no idea how you work there!  
  
He chuckles and cocks his head to the side.  
  
::Charlie: It pays the bills.  
  
She smiles warmly and sips a glass of wine, looking out at the New York skyline and seeing the Historic Funeral Museum. Her smile fades away and he seems concerned.  
  
::Charlie: You okay?  
  
::Anita: Mhm...  
  
Anita sets the glass down and keeps her eyes on the brick building where she works, looking wistful.  
  
::Anita: Yeah...I just missed a party.  
  
The episode then cuts to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm glad that I'm keeping to a regular schedule, and I hope you enjoy it too. We're halfway through the season, and things are going to keep heating up.
> 
> The next episode ramps up the emotions...


	4. Episode 4: Just a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita is traumatized when she has to reap the soul of someone she knows.

In her reaper's cloak, Anita steps through a portal into a shadowy alley, trash on the ground and graffiti on the brick walls. She looks around, disgusted, and covers her mouth as she narrates over the scene.  
  
::Anita: God, what is that smell? Besides death, I'm used to that by now.  
  
The reaper gets a glimpse of a dead body behind a garbage can. Cautiously moving forward, she pushes the can out of the way and mutters.  
  
::Anita: This isn't a great way to start off my first case after Will supervising me...  
  
She freezes in shock as she sees the corpse's fearful soul hiding. When the soul meets her gaze, she also becomes still as Anita raises her eyebrow.  
  
::Anita: Oh my God, Anna?  
  
Anna gasps and squints, the two clearly recognizing each other.  
  
::Anna: Anita?! W-What's happening?!  
  
The spirit trembles in terror as Anita reaches out to touch her, only to realize that the woman is intangible.  
  
::Anita: I...you...how...  
  
Out of her usual persona, Anita looks down at the corpse and can't seem to avert her eyes, spotting a syringe in the body's arm.  
  
::Anita: How did this...how did this happen?  
  
Her soul backs up against the wall and breathes heavily.  
  
::Anna: A-Anita, how am I here, how are you here, what the hell is happening?!  
  
The reaper stutters nervously and rubs her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
  
::Anita: I...I'm here to g-guide you...  
  
Anna raises an eyebrow, Anita clearly out of her usual persona.  
  
::Anna: I'm so scared, oh my God, I overdosed, and I think I'm dead!  
  
She fumbles through her cloak nervously.  
  
::Anita: I...it's going to be okay...  
  
The spirit turns to look at her own corpse, Anita's weak attempts to comfort her not working.  
  
::Anna: This has to be some b-bad dream, or trip, or-  
  
Realizing that the only way to bring this woman peace is to help her reach the afterlife, Anita reluctantly extends her scythe forward.  
  
::Anita: It's...it is...that's all it is, Anna. You just need to touch...touch the scythe and wake up.   
  
Believing this, Anna nods quickly and turns back to Anita. A nervous smile comes onto her face.  
  
::Anna: Yeah...yeah, you're right, right? You always were, right?  
  
Anita tries to hide the obvious shame on her face. Anna takes a deep breath and slowly reaches her hand out as it shakes.  
  
::Anna: I'm g-gonna wake up and turn my life around and...I'm going to see you, Anita. Or the r-real you, I, I guess.  
  
The reaper shuts her eyes tightly, anguish visible on her face.  
  
::Anita: Goodbye, Anna.  
  
When Anita opens her eyes, Anna is already gone. The reaper leans against the wall with a blank expression before slumping onto the ground silently.

Anita is on her side, laying in bed. Her eyes are wide open, with bags underneath them from sleep deprivation. "A Well Respected Man" plays over the scene.  
  
::???: Babe?  
  
The scene cuts to the coffee shop where Charlie works. Anita is standing there as he looks at her, concerned, before handing her her drink.  
  
::Charlie: Are you okay?  
  
::Anita: Yeah...fine.  
  
He raises an eyebrow and puts his hand on his chin.  
  
::Charlie: Are we still up for dinner?  
  
::Anita: I...I think I'll take a rain check. Just so...busy with work.  
  
The barista nods carefully as she walks out of the shop, a blank look on her face as he's clearly worried.  
  
::Charlie:...Got it.  
  
We then go to the Reapers Inc. office, where Anita walks down the hall. Outside his office, Abe is jogging in place in a tank top with a headband on. She ambivalently passes him before he can talk.  
  
::Abe: She usually at least sighs and rubs her forehead...  
  
He scratches his head and she makes her way past Belle's desk when the secretary puts her hand on the reaper's arm. Belle seems apologetic.  
  
::Belle: Annie, I'm so sorry for how I acted about the party. I have no right to shame you for having a boyfriend, and I'm really so happy for you-  
  
Anita shrugs and only briefly looks at her friend before her eyes turn to her own desk.  
  
::Anita: It's fine. I don't care.  
  
Speechless, Belle just sits there as Anita paces over to her desk. The scene cuts again to Dwayne, Abe, Belle, and Will standing at the coffee maker. Anita walks up to it, gets a cup, and goes back to work silently. They can all tell that something's wrong.  
  
::Dwayne: That chick is weird.  
  
At the end of the day, Anita walks out of the building and lights a cigarette, smoking it alone. Crowds of people walk in and out of the museum around her as she stands there. The song ends as she lays down in bed, in the same position she was when she woke up in the morning. From the look on her face, it's clear that everything is going to repeat again.

* * *

The next day, Belle, Will, and Dwayne are standing in Abe's office while he's seated. The manager puts his hands down on the desk and narrows his eyes.  
  
::Abe: Alright, everyone, this is important.  
  
Will grunts and looks around nervously.  
  
::Will: Please tell me we aren't throwing any parties.  
  
::Abe: Of course not!  
  
Abe discreetly drops a quarter in the "STUPID" jar underneath his desk.  
  
::Abe: We need to help Anita. She's clearly not herself.  
  
Will lets out a sigh of relief as they all nod, Belle frowning.  
  
::Belle: I'm really worried about Annie.  
  
::Dwayne: Something's funky with her. Not in the groovy way either.  
  
The accountant shrugs, prompting them to all look up at him.  
  
::Will: Shouldn't we just let her get over it?  
  
The manager laughs uproariously at that suggestion, slamming his hands onto the desk. Will sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
::Will: If we have to intervene, how do you propose we do it?  
  
Belle puts her hand on her chin, Dwayne leans against the wall, and Abe sits back in his chair.  
  
::Abe: So definitely no parties, right?  
  
::Dwayne: Well-  
  
Both Belle and Will glare at them, so they back off of that idea. He looks down at her.  
  
::Will: You know her best, Belle.  
  
The secretary exhales and nods.  
  
::Abe: Isn't she mad at you for having a crush on her new boyfriend?  
  
Baffled, Will and Belle stare at the manager and he shrugs.  
  
::Abe: I'm not good at keeping up on office drama!  
  
We then cut to the two friends at a local bar, beer bottles in their hands.  
  
::Belle: What am I going to say to her?  
  
Belle puts her face in her palm as her old friend looks down at her.  
  
::Will: Isn't that why we picked you to ask her?  
  
She grumbles and punches him in the shoulder lightly, causing him to chuckle.  
  
::Will: C'mon, you guys were talking to each other the first day she arrived. That kinda thing just comes to you.  
  
The secretary groans and leans on Will.  
  
::Belle: Thank you...I just feel so awkward around her after we had that fight.  
  
He scratches his head and takes a swig of his beer.  
  
::Will: What was that about again?  
  
Belle shrugs and sips her drink.  
  
::Belle: I just...I was upset that she wasn't coming to your party. I know it sounds silly now, but I totally embarrassed myself. I care a lot about Annie and now she probably thinks I'm crazy.  
  
Will shakes his head.  
  
::Will: Belle. You're a good person in a world of jerks. Anita...well, she has a high opinion of you. If she knows what's good for her, she'll get over it and let you in. God knows she could use it, whatever's happening to her now.  
  
She smiles up at him, clearly relieved.  
  
::Belle: Thank you, Will.  
  
He downs the rest of his beer and returns a smile.  
  
::Will: Anytime, Belle.  
  
The accountant whistles for the bartender as the scene ends.

* * *

At the end of the next day, Anita and Belle are leaving. After the reaper excuses herself without saying anything, Belle runs off to catch up with her.  
  
::Belle: Annie, wait!  
  
By the time she turns the corner, Anita has already gone down the elevator. The secretary sighs and follows after her best friend, impatiently pushing the elevator button.   
  
::Belle: Please go faster...  
  
Meanwhile, an exhausted Anita is walking out the doors of the Historic Funeral Museum. Belle finally reaches her and puts her hand on the reaper's arm, catching her attention.  
  
::Belle: Annie, I-  
  
Tired, Anita snaps at her best friend.  
  
::Anita: Can it wait?  
  
She pulls her arm away and walks off before a saddened Belle shouts out to her.  
  
::Belle: You're my best friend!  
  
Her eyes go wide as she hears Belle say that, the statement snapping her out of that state of mind.   
  
::Belle: Annie?  
  
The reaper stops in her tracks and turns around, running up to the secretary and hugging her tightly.  
  
::Belle: Oh!  
  
She wraps her arms around Anita and hugs her comfortingly.   
  
::Anita: I...I'm so sorry...oh my God...  
  
Anita starts crying into her friend's shoulder, prompting Belle to frown.  
  
::Belle: You poor thing...should we...?  
  
Belle motions towards the back of the building and Anita nods, wiping her eyes.   
  
::Anita: Y-Yeah...  
  
The two walk around the building and seat themselves on the steps leading up to the back entrance, holding hands.  
  
::Belle: What happened?  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Anita takes a deep breath.  
  
::Anita: I...I had to reap someone I knew.  
  
Belle gasps and softly rests her hand on Anita's shoulder.  
  
::Belle: That's awful!  
  
Anita swallows and nods.  
  
::Anita: H-Her name was Anna...we used to be best friends, when we were in high school.  
  
The secretary puts her hand over her mouth and Anita sighs.  
  
::Anita: We were so close, for years. Then, when we were seniors...it all just fell apart.  
  
She tries to steady her breathing as Belle rubs her shoulder gently.  
  
::Anita: She met...met this awful asshole. And she started getting into drugs and bad shit because of him and I...I just left her. I could've helped, and I didn't!  
  
Guilty, Anita sobs and leans on her best friend, who caresses her back.  
  
::Belle: Honey, you can't blame yourself for what she did. We can't control anyone but ourselves.  
  
Makeup running down her face, Anita quivers and nods.  
  
::Anita: I-I guess you're right, but...I'm so terrified of failing you like that. You've only known me for two months and you're putting so much trust in me, and-  
  
She pants as Belle shakes her head.  
  
::Belle: You aren't going to fail me, Annie. You are sweet, and good, and funny, and I knew we were going to be best friends from the moment we talked.  
  
For the first time in days, Anita genuinely smiles and rests her head on Belle's shoulder.  
  
::Anita: Thank you...  
  
Belle blushes and shrugs it off before changing the subject.  
  
::Belle: I thought you were still upset at me for acting so ridiculous when you had a date.  
  
Anita scoffs and shakes her head, her breathing slowing down.  
  
::Anita: Nothing that stupid would ever ruin this, Belle.  
  
Content, Belle looks at the woman in her arms and grins.  
  
::Belle: You're right.  
  
The episode ends on them sitting there peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This episode definitely took some fine-tuning, I had to write multiple drafts of the first scene to get it down. Now that it's done, I'm pretty proud of it, but I'd love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Two episodes are left this season, and the next returns to a lighter tone.


	5. Episode 5: In Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle looks forward to something. Abe gives out the employee's performance reviews, showing us how they were recruited.

Belle suddenly sits up in bed, her messy hair draped over her face. She brushes it out of the way and smiles confidently, hopping out of bed as "Mr. Blue Sky" plays.

 

::Belle: Today's going to be the day!

 

In the bathroom, Belle brushes her teeth while simultaneously putting on makeup, humming along to the song. The scene then cuts to her pulling up her stockings and buttoning her jacket up.

 

::Belle: Stockings, check, jacket, check...

 

Belle drives off from her World War II era house in a bright red vintage car, heading into the New York traffic. As time passes, she finds herself stuck in traffic, and her happy expression seems to slowly turn into one of frustration.

 

::Belle: It's going to be alright...

 

A car cuts her off and she angrily honks at it, her eyes narrowed and her face a bright red.

 

::Belle: Wait your turn, you...you jerk!

 

Eventually, Belle parks her car and runs down the sidewalk to reach the Historic Funeral Museum.

 

::Belle: I'm a little late...

 

In a hurry, Belle bumps into a stranger and turns to apologize. She then sees Anita at his side, and realizes that she ran into Charlie. The reaper grins at her friend, who returns the expression.

 

::Anita: Charlie, this is Belle! Belle, Charlie.

 

Charlie extends his hand and she roughly shakes it, her grin turning fake. He looks down in surprise but smiles at Belle nonetheless.

 

::Charlie: I've heard a lot about you, Belle.

 

::Belle: Really?

 

Confused, Anita raises an eyebrow. The barista turns to his girlfriend and pecks her on the lips.

 

::Charlie: I better get to work, Annie. Have a good day!

 

As he walks away, he turns back to Belle and waves.

 

::Charlie: Nice to meet you, Belle!

 

She nods and accompanies Anita on her walk to the building. Anita looks at her best friend, concerned.

 

::Anita: Are you okay, Belle?

 

Realizing how rude she was, Belle nervously stutters before clearing her throat.

 

::Belle: Fine, Annie! I just had to sit in traffic for so long...you know that I'm supposed to be in earlier than the others.

 

Anita waves it away and smiles warmly.

 

::Anita: I'm sure Abe will be distracted by some scheme of his.

 

Belle scratches the back of her neck and looks down.

 

::Belle: Today's the day we get our performance reviews.

 

The reaper groans and sighs.

 

::Anita: Shit.

 

The secretary nods as the two friends reach the building.

* * *

Anita and Belle walk down the hall into the room, where Abe is peering through the blinds in his office at them. She sighs and shakes her head.

 

::Belle: He's peering. That's never good.

 

The manager pokes his head out the door and looks around.

 

::Abe: Belle, come in.

 

She nods and he slowly opens the door, slipping back into his office as she follows. Anita gives her best friend an encouraging thumbs-up and the secretary smiles gratefully.

 

::Belle: Right away, sir.

 

He sits down in his chair and puts his hands together, looking up at Belle.

 

::Abe: Take a seat, Miss...

 

Belle sits down in front of him.

 

::Belle: My last name is Donna, sir.

 

::Abe: I knew that!

 

Abe quickly jots down her full name on a sticky note before looking back up at her. Belle raises an eyebrow.

 

::Belle: Sir, you get like this every time you have to give out performance reviews. You don't need to be so stressed.

 

He sighs and rubs his forehead.

 

::Abe: I know, I know. I'm just...so well liked. I'm always worried that these reviews will make people not like me anymore.

 

She smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder.

 

::Belle: Sir, I don't think you being honest will damage your reputation. At least not this time.

 

The manager nods slowly and looks down at the paper on his desk.

 

::Abe: Thank you, Belle. Okay...let's get started.

 

We then cut to Belle in her house, the calendar on the wall identifying the time as February 1946. Swing music plays in the background as she talks to someone on the phone.

 

::Belle: The job market is tough out there, Lily, I'm beat. I'm tired of being a nurse, but guys are taking all the other jobs. Have you had any luck?

 

Her face lights up with a smile as she hears good news on the other side.

 

::Belle: You got a job? That's great, doll!

 

Outside the window, she sees Abe walking up to her door.

 

::Belle: I gotta go, hon. Talk to you later.

 

She hangs up the phone a few seconds later and walks over, opening the door after he knocks on it.

 

::Belle: Nice to meet you! What can I do for you?

 

Abe smiles and shakes her hand.

 

::Abe: Can I come in, mam? I have a job offer for you.

 

The blonde woman raises an eyebrow but cautiously nods, stepping out of the way.

 

::Belle: Of...of course!

 

He walks into the house and looks around, muttering to himself.

 

::Abe: God, houses are so ugly nowadays...

 

Belle walks into her kitchen as he flops down on the couch unceremoniously.

 

::Belle: Can I get you anything?

 

::Abe: No need, Miss.

 

Belle puts her elbows on the counter, looking over at him.

 

::Belle: I'm not interested in being a nurse anymore, if that's why you're here.

 

He shakes his head and takes out his business card, the Reapers Inc. logo on it.

 

::Abe: Your resume did you get this offer, but I want you to be a secretary for the American branch of Reapers Incorporated.

 

Intrigued, she walks over to the couch and puts her hands on her hips.

 

::Belle: What does the company exactly do?

 

Abe hands her the business card and she reads it over.

 

::Abe: We help souls reach the afterlife when they've passed.

 

She steps back and raises both eyebrows.

 

::Belle: This has to be some kind of line...

 

He shakes his head and smirks, creating a portal in front of them. Belle gasps and puts her hand on her chest.

 

::Belle: How...how are you doing that?

 

The manager closes the portal.

 

::Abe: It's a perk with the job. Do you believe me now?

 

Taking in what just happened, Belle nods quickly.

 

::Belle: So...so you help people reach peace. But...w-why me?

 

Abe takes out a list of names from his pocket and unfolds it, causing it roll out across the living room and into the kitchen. She watches it go and he frowns.

 

::Abe: Sorry about that, it's a long list.

 

Belle waves it away.

 

Abe: That list is for the position's candidates. After our last secretary retired, the job became available.

 

Belle reads the long list and finds her name circled in red marker.

 

::Abe: As you know, the war brought on a lot of death. You saw it in action.

 

She solemnly nods as we see Belle, in her nurse's uniform, at a dying soldier's side.

 

::Abe: We've been watching the world to pick our next secretary, and you stood out.

 

While a doctor operates on a soldier, Belle rushes around the room to help him.

 

::Abe: You're kind, patient, fast, helpful, and you're used to death. You fit the job perfectly.

 

She smiles softly but sighs as she looks out the window.

 

::Belle: That's all very sweet, but...this is a lot to take in.

 

Abe strokes his chin and nods.

 

::Abe: The job also comes with immortality, good pay, and disease immunity. You won't find better job security in the world.

 

Belle takes a deep breath and reaches her hand out to shake his.

 

::Belle: I'll take it. Not like I have any better offers.

 

The manager grins and shakes her hand.

 

::Abe: Welcome to the team, Belle. My name is Abraham Johnson, but you can call me Abe.

 

With a smile, Belle sits down.

 

::Belle: Couldn't I be a reaper?

 

Abe laughs uproariously and shakes his head.

 

::Abe: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, you're a woman after all.

 

She opens her mouth to speak, but decides against it. The scene cuts back to modern day as Abe finishes up her review.

 

::Abe: One last thing, you were late this morning...

 

Belle frowns and looks to the side.

 

::Belle: Yes, sir. But I diiiid get stuck in traffic for a long time...

 

The manager squints and strokes his chin.

 

::Abe: I had to get my own coffee.

 

The secretary looks confused.

 

::Belle: Sir, you always get your own coffee. You explicitly told me to not get you coffee so you could socialize by the coffee maker.

 

Abe sips from his mug and grunts.

 

::Abe: Hmm...I'll let you off the hook this time.

 

He hands her the review and she looks down at it. The look on her face shows that she got high marks.

 

::Belle: Thank you, sir!

 

Abe smiles slightly.

 

::Abe: You're good at your job.

 

With a skip in her step, Belle walks out of his office, holding the paper in her hands. The secretary grins and gives Anita a thumbs-up as the reaper answers a call. She smiles back at her best friend.

* * *

The manager steps out from his office and looks around the room.

 

::Abe: Will?

 

Will, typing something on his computer, ignores his boss.

 

::Abe: I know you can hear me, Will.

 

The accountant looks around, pretending not to hear Abe.

 

::Abe: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill.

 

He grins and Will sighs, reluctantly standing up from his desk.

 

::Will: Alright, fine.

 

The manager claps and smiles as the accountant follows him into his office with a grim expression on his face. Belle grins over at him and he smiles back slightly.

 

::Will: I assume this is for my review?

 

::Abe: I've been looking forward to this one!

 

Abe closes the door behind them, as we cut to the streets of New York City. The night enshrouds the city in darkness, a single streetlight illuminating Will, who's having a smoke. He narrates over the scene.

 

::Will: New York City. 1937.

 

The detective surveys the street, taking a puff from his cigarette.

 

::Will: Just finished my last case, caught up to a man right as he was dying. I couldn't do anything but talk him down as he was bleeding out.

 

When he looks to the left, Abe appears out of a portal, in his cloak. Will raises his eyebrows and puts his hand in his overcoat's pocket.

 

::Will: Now I'm starting to see things. Got a hand on my heater if I need it.

 

Abe silently steps forward towards Will, and he draws his gun, aiming it at the manager. Abe yelps in a high-pitch and puts his hands up.

 

::Abe: Don't shoot!

 

He raises his eyebrows and puts his pistol away. Abe breathes heavily in relief.

 

::Will: Why the hell did you come out of a portal and walk towards me like a creep?!

 

::Abe: I was trying to be cool!

 

Will groans and shakes his head.

 

::Will: Who are you?

 

Abe reaches out to shake Will's hand, but the detective keeps his hands in his pockets.

 

::Abe: My name is Abraham Johnson, and I'm the manager of the American branch of Reapers Incorporated. We reap souls, and we're interested in bringing you on as a reaper.

 

::Will:...What?

 

Will scoffs and crosses his arms.

 

::Will: Listen, I don't have any time for nutcases.

 

He starts walking away as Abe speaks up.

 

::Abe: His name was Eric Ivanov.

 

The detective stops in his tracks and looks back over his shoulder.

 

::Will: You could've found that out through other ways.

 

Abe slowly nods but walks closer to the possible recruit.

 

::Abe: You told him that he was a good man, that he was going to a good place. A better place than here.

 

In the past, Will is shown comforting Mr. Ivanov as he slowly dies.

 

::Will: How do you know that? No one else was there.

 

::Abe: Because...

 

Abe takes out his scythe as he turns around.

 

::Abe: I'm telling the truth. You're smart and you've shown a lot of potential.

 

Will begins to talk, but Abe keeps going.

 

::Abe: Business is slow. You need a steady income, and we can provide it.

 

Realizing that everything he's saying is true, Will sighs.

 

::Will: I'll think about it.

 

The manager hands him their business card.

 

::Abe: Get back to me!

 

Will walks off and grunts, nodding. In the present, Will walks out of the manager's office with the review in his hands. As he pushes open the door, Abe yells out to him.

 

::Abe: Are we still up for drinks later?

 

Without a word, he lets the door close as Abe frowns.

* * *

Dwayne walks into Abe's office and sits down. The two look at each other for a few seconds while nodding slowly.

 

::Abe: So...

 

::Dwayne: Mhm.

 

The scene cuts to Dwayne walking out of a disco club in the 1970s. Abe quickly catches up with him, his hair in a ridiculous afro and his tacky outfit matching Dwayne's.

 

::Abe: Sir, I have a job offer for y-

 

::Dwayne: I'll take it.

 

Abe seems surprised as the two stop walking.

 

::Abe: Really?

 

::Dwayne: Sure.

 

He shrugs and hands Dwayne the business card.

 

::Abe: We're Reapers Inc. We reap souls, and we'd like to recruit you to become a reaper because of-

 

::Dwayne: Cool.

 

The manager scratches his head.

 

::Abe: Usually, I have to do a little more convincing.

 

He casually walks off as Abe stands there, baffled.

 

::Dwayne: When do I start?

 

Abe stutters out an answer.

 

::Abe: Monday?

 

::Dwayne: Groovy.

 

He turns down the street as Abe looks around.

 

::Abe: What just happened?

 

Just as quickly, the scene cuts back to the office, the two sitting there in silence. Abe hands the reaper his review, and he takes one glance at it before walking out with it.

 

::Dwayne: Funky.

 

Dwayne walks back to his desk, as Belle and Anita watch him from the secretary's desk.

 

::Anita: What is his deal?

 

Belle shrugs and smiles.

 

::Belle: I've worked here for 70 years and I have no idea, Annie.

 

Anita looks down at her best friend, putting her elbows on the desk.

 

::Anita: How was your review?

 

The secretary beams up at the reaper.

 

::Belle: Great! How about you?

 

Anita hands her performance review to Belle, who reads it over.

 

::Anita: Pretty good, there were only three sexist comments and one racist comment. I did well, too.

 

She nods and hands it back.

 

::Belle: I'm happy for you! You do a great job here, Annie.

 

The reaper blushes at the compliment and looks down the hall.

 

::Anita: I'm going to head out now. Have a good night, Belle.

 

Belle stutters out a reply, clearly disappointed.

 

::Belle: Y-Yeah, you too...

 

Anita walks off with a smile and Belle takes a deep breath, looking around the office.

 

::Belle: No...I'm doing it today.

 

Grabbing her purse and putting on her jacket, Belle runs off after her best friend. On the elevator, Anita is talking to someone on her cell phone.

 

::Anita: Dinner sounds great! I'm getting off of work now, I'll head over there.

 

The secretary catches up with her as she walks out the building, still on her phone. Belle taps on her shoulder and Anita seems surprised, raising an eyebrow.

 

::Belle: Hey...

 

::Anita: I gotta go, Charlie. See you then.

 

She hangs up and holds her phone in hand, looking up at Belle.

 

::Anita: What's up?

 

Belle begins to say something, but looks down at the phone and stops herself. She clears her throat and puts a on a smile.

 

::Belle: I...I think I was rude to Charlie this morning, tell him I'm sorry.

 

Anita shakes her head and waves it away.

 

::Anita: It's no problem! You're the nicest person I know, you're allowed to get a little grumpy sometimes.

 

The reaper quickly hugs her and smiles.

 

::Anita: I'll see you tomorrow!

 

A sad smile comes onto Belle's face, but she nods.

 

::Belle: Yeah...see you then, Annie.

 

Not noticing the sadness, Anita walks away. Belle stays put and looks out at her.

 

::Belle: Oh, well...no point in ruining her date. I can tell her how I feel tomorrow.

 

The episode ends with the secretary standing there alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Poor Belle, huh? I struggled with this episode but I hope you enjoy it, I always put a ton of effort into these.
> 
> One episode remains this season, so stay tuned.


	6. Episode 6: Out for Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita is the designated driver when the group goes out for drinks.

The episode begins with Abe skipping over to his car happily, which is parked in front of his isolated Colonial era house. The car is a Ford Model T.

::Abe: Technology is so amazing...

The manager gets in his car and attempts to start it up, but finds that it's stalling. He grunts and punches the car's dashboard, causing it to start up. Abe drives off with a smile.

::Abe: Time for another great day at work!

He drives past a group of teenagers who stare at him, baffled. Abe then waves at two baristas outside of a coffee shop. They look at each other as one of them raises their eyebrow.

::Barista #1: That's Racist Guy.

::Barista #2: Oh!

Abe parks in front of the Historic Funeral Museum and opens the car door, stepping out. He walks into the building and pushes the elevator button, before impatiently jamming it. The museum's desk clerk notices him.

::Desk Clerk: You just have to wait a few seconds, Mr. Johnson.

::Abe: Thank you...

He quickly looks down at her name tag before smiling at her.

::Abe: Shirley!

The elevator doors open as he steps inside. Shirley sighs and shakes her head after he disappears.

::Shirley: He's come in every day since I started here, and he still doesn't remember my name.

We cut to Abe walking down the hall of the office, as Belle grins up at him.

::Belle: Good morning, sir.

The manager returns the grin and stands in front of her desk.

::Abe: Any calls? From Death? Has Will returned my calls?

The secretary shakes her head.

::Belle: No, no, and no, sir.

He sadly nods and walks over to his office, closing the door behind him before sitting down at his desk. Abe strokes his beard as he looks out at his employees.

::Abe: I need a way to raise morale...

With a deep breath, Abe sets a notepad down on his desk and gets out a pen. This begins a montage where he comes up with several ideas over the hours, dropping a penny in the "STUPID" jar for every idea. By the time he finishes, the sun is setting.

::Abe: Mini golf, no, HR says I can't do Russian roulette...guess that leaves one thing.

He stands up and walks over to the door, opening it. Abe looks over his employees.

::Abe: Can I have Belle, Will, Dwayne, and...

Kevin looks up from his desk hopefully.

::Abe: Anita, in my office.

Kevin sighs deeply and looks down as the employees walk over to his office. Will seems worried as Anita turns to her best friend.

::Anita: Do you know anything about this?

The secretary shrugs and raises her eyebrows.

::Belle: He's been in there all day, Annie, that's all I know.

Anita's expression also turns to one of concern as they walk into the office and close the door.

::Will: What is this for, Abe?

Abe smiles up at Will and puts his hands together.

::Abe: I'm inviting all of you out for drinks, on me, to celebrate the end of the fiscal year!

The accountant groans and rubs his forehead.

::Will: It's not the end of the fiscal year, Abe. Do you even know what is?

The manager shrugs and scratches the back of his neck.

::Abe: I heard someone say it on the radio once. But there are things to celebrate! Anita and Dwayne are our most successful reapers!

Belle beams over at them, causing Anita to blush.

::Belle: Congratulations!

Will grunts and puts his hands down on the desk.

::Will: So why do Belle and I have to go?

::Abe: Belle will be our designated driver, and you...

The manager scratches his head, trying to think of an excuse.

::Will: Fine, I'll come.

Abe squeals in happiness and claps. Dwayne slowly nods, his expression blank as usual.

::Dwayne: Sounds far out.

Anita smiles and shrugs.

::Anita: Sure, I'll come, Charlie has to work late anyways.

The secretary grins and squeezes Anita tightly, clearly excited. The reaper seems surprised but hugs her back.

::Belle: That's wonderful!

Abe nods and does a thumbs-up.

::Abe: It's settled then! We'll head out now.

They all make their way to the door, when Anita speaks up.

::Anita: I think I'll be the designated driver, though, I get a little...talkative, when I'm drunk.

The manager raises an eyebrow but nods.

::Abe: Whatever you say.

The five head out for drinks, Belle and Abe looking excited, Anita looking happy, Will looking reluctant, and Dwayne, a mystery as always.

* * *

They all seat themselves in the bar, the bartender looking over at them. Abe smiles and puts his elbows up on the counter.

::Abe: I'll have a wine cooler.

Will looks over at his boss, disgusted. Abe shrugs and scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed.

::Abe: I like the taste!

The bartender turns to the others.

::Will: A beer.

Belle grins at him.

::Belle: The same for me!

Anita raises her hand.

::Anita: Just an ice water.

Dwayne lifts up his sunglasses with a serious look on his face.

::Dwayne: Your strongest vodka, man.

Surprised, they all look over at him. The bartender nods.

::Bartender: I'll have those right up.

The scene cuts to the future, where Belle, Abe, and Will are drunk. Dwayne is nowhere to be seen, causing Anita to raise her eyebrow.

::Anita: Where did Dwayne go? I didn't even see him leave...

Belle yawns and leans on her best friend. Anita chuckles and smiles.

::Anita: Are you ready to go home, Belle?

The secretary pouts and shakes her head, taking a swig of her beer. The reaper sips her glass of ice water.

::Belle: Mmm, not yet...

She rests her head on Anita's chest, causing the younger woman to blush and sit her up.

::Anita: You hold your alcohol well, Belle. It took you longer to get drunk than Abe.

Abe and Will are shown talking, the manager laughing drunkenly. Belle smiles and shuts her eyes.

::Belle: I've had a lot of experience...Will and I have been, mmm, drinking together for years.

Anita raises an eyebrow and grins.

::Anita: You should invite me along sometime, if Will wouldn't mine.

The secretary takes a drink and shakes her head.

::Belle: You're always busy with Charlie.

The reaper frowns as she hears the honest reply.

::Anita: Yeah...I guess I am.

Anita looks away and thinks about it as Belle taps on her shoulder.

::Belle: Snap out of it, Annie.

She laughs and turns back to her best friend. Her expression turns to one of deep thought.

::Anita: Have you ever had a tough decision, Belle?

The blonde nods and sighs clearly experienced in such matters.

::Belle: Yeah...yeah, I've had a lot, Annie.

Anita puts her elbow on the counter and her hand on her chin.

::Anita: What did you do?

Belle grins and cocks her head to the side.

::Belle: I did what felt right.

The reaper smiles softly and hugs her drunk friend.

::Anita: Thank you, Belle.

::Belle: Anytime, Annie.

She closes her eyes and beams, hugging Anita back.

* * *

Will quietly drinks his beer as Abe repeatedly almost falls off his chair. The former detective pulls the manager up and grunts.

::Will: You're drunk.

Abe giggles and chugs his wine cooler.

::Abe: You are!

The accountant chuckles and nods.

::Will: Yeah, I am.

He fumbles around in the pockets of his coat before pulling out his flip phone. He haphazardly taps the screen.

::Will: I'm makin' sure Dwayne's okay...

Will holds the phone up to his ear and calls his friend. We cut to Dwayne answering the phone while riding a goat through the hallway of a hotel.

::Dwayne: Will? Yeah man, I'm okay, I'll have to call you back...

Back in the bar, Will nods and hangs up the phone. He yawns and sighs, with Abe raising his eyebrow.

::Abe: You okay, buddy?

The accountant nods and looks down.

::Will: Guess I'm a sad drunk.

The manager pats his back and smiles.

::Abe: What's wrong?

Will rubs his eyes and shrugs.

::Will: I've been cutting people out of my life for decades...and now that I'm tryin' to let them in, I dunno what to do. I'm no good at talking to people, and even if I was, I'm terrified of getting betrayed again...

The manager shakes his head and replies in a slur.

::Abe: Listen...I'm, I'm not good with people. I say I am, I think I am, but I make stupid mistakes. I say the wrong thing, I do the wrong thing, I alienate people who care about me. You're not like that, Will. You've got friends who care about you, and love you, and will have your back. You're going to be okay.

The gruff man smiles slightly and nods slowly.

::Will: Thanks, Abe. Hey...

Abe looks up at him, curious.

::Will: I know I put you down sometimes...but you're a good guy, Abe. You've given us all a lot.

The manager blushes a bright red and hugs Will tightly, causing his eyes to go wide in surprise. He awkwardly pats Abe's back.

::Abe: Whatever happens in the future...we'll have each other's backs, right? All of us?

He nods and picks up his beer, clinking it against Abe's wine cooler.

::Will: Cheers to that.

Abe grins and the two continue to talk as the scene ends.

* * *

The five are in Anita's car as it drives away from the bar, "Closing Time" playing on the radio. Anita and Belle are in the driver's seat and passenger's seat, respectively, while Abe and Will are sitting in the back.

::Anita: Why do you have everybody's addresses written down, Abe?

She looks down at the list as Abe snores. Will shakes him, causing him to wake up.

::Abe: Huh? What? It wasn't me!

She chuckles and shakes her head. We cut to Will getting out of the car and waving to his friends as they drive off. As he walks down the sidewalk, a small smile comes onto his face.

::Abe: G'night ladies, see you tomorrow!

Anita and Belle smile at their boss as he opens his door and walks to his house. With an optimistic grin, he unlocks his door and walks into his house.

::Anita: Alright, Belle, let's get you home.

Belle nods and leans against the car door, looking out the window. As Anita looks over at her best friend's address, the secretary sits up and smiles warmly.

::Belle: It was really...really selfless of you to volunteer to be our driver...

The reaper shrugs it off and smiles as she pulls up to Belle's home.

::Anita: It was no problem.

::Belle: No...you're always doing the selfless thing. Always.

Belle suddenly kisses Anita on the lips, causing the brunette's eyes to go wide in shock. After blissfully closing her eyes, Belle pulls away and gets out of the car.

::Belle: Good night, Annie.

Anita stutters as the blonde walks off. She clears her throat and drives away, cautiously smiling as she heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the season finale!
> 
> This was a ton of fun to write and hopefully just as fun to read. Season 2 will begin in January, 2018, with shorts released randomly until then.
> 
> Keep your eyes out, and thanks for joining me.


End file.
